hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nomdieu
|name = Nomdieu |kana = ノームデュー |rōmaji = Nōmudyū |japanese voice = Takahiko Sakaguma |english voice = Jon Allen |manga debut = Chapter 130 |anime debut = Episode 80 (1999) Episode 61 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Brown (1999) Purple (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Nickes' Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Nickes' Alliance Founder & Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Nomdieu (ノームデュー, Nōmudyū) was a Greed Island player,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 130 hired by Battera, and a senior member of Nickes' Alliance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 Appearance Nomdieu was a fat man, with short trimmed bushy hair, and a big snub nose. He wore a plain pinstriped shirt, plain pants, and shoes. Personality Like his fellow alliance members, he had an informative personality with extensive knowledge on how to play the Greed Island game. Plot Greed Island arc Nickes brings Gon and Killua as potential recruits to Nomdieu and with his other 3 alliance members as well as other 3 other potential new recruits to join their alliance. The alliance member Genthru first explains that there are no spell cards in the game that can kill players and that only Nen abilities are able to do that in the game that's done by what's called "Player Hunters". Nickes and Assam then go over the basics of how to obtain cards in the game and how the alliance accumulates a majority of them. It's also mentioned that they've collected 67 of the restricted slot cards and hope to soon beat the game. While Isaac states that they have methods of keeping cards safe by keeping them in hidden places, Nomdieu corroborates that it's a risk-free way of having your cards stolen by other players. Puhat then inquires about the payout, to which Nomdieu notes that all of the potential recruits were most likely hired by Battera and that he and the other alliance members are the same. Nickes then proclaims they'll beat the game within three months, hearing this Puhat and another player Abengane choose to join the alliance. Gon, Killua, and another player Biscuit however refuse. Afterward, outside the city of Antokiba the alliance members wait until another alliance member Jispa arrives and use a "Leave" card each on Abengane and Puhat. With them gone, Nickes, Jispa, and Genthru talk about the payout and how it may affect their earnings. Nickes and Genthru start to argue over it, but are stopped by Assam who reminds them that Nomdieu and Isaac are within hearing distance, meaning they're not privy to the whole payout situation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 132 A few months later Nickes announces to the other alliance members that they've accumulated 90 restricted slot cards and are now near to beating the game. Genthru then makes his own announcement, revealing he's the Bomber. The revelation shocks the alliance members and in retaliation, Jispa tries to subdue Genthru, but is fatally injured by him with his Little Flower Nen ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 142 Genthru then explains how to disarm the bombs by touching him and say "I caught the Bomber". Revealing this causes the makeshift bombs placed on all of the alliance members to appear. Genthru then proposes that if they bring him all of their restricted slot cards he'll deactivate all of the bombs placed on them. Nickes tries to stop Genthru, but he escapes out of the game. With Genthru gone the alliance members start to panic and argue amongst each other, while Abengane deduces how the bombs work.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 The following day Nomdieu along with Assam and other senior alliance members wait at the Starting Point and are met by Bara who presents them with the severed head of Puhat. So Nickes gives in and hands over the restricted cards to Genthru and his allies in the real world and when he returns with them Nomdieu and Assam inquire why the bombs haven't been disarmed. The Bombers then check to see if they have all of the cards and when they do they simultaneously set off all of the bombs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 Nomdieu's name is mentioned in Gon's binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Abilities & Powers Due to the main reason why everyone in Nickes' Alliance joined is that they lack combat abilities, it can be assumed that Nomdieu has none as well. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Nomdieu is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Nômudyu es:Nomdieu Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Nickes' Alliance Category:Deceased characters